thirty songfics of the bleach century!
by StrawberryAngelWings712
Summary: memories, sometimes wonderful but in Momo’s case it just s pain, but each time she does something it reminds her of Toshirou, what can she do? fluff! rated.T. song: Goodbye!
1. sick in love

Rated : teen , for sexual suggestions Biatch!!

Summary:

Miss hinamori is "sick" again and her hot doctor Mr. Hitsuguya must medicate her.

There is NO lemons in this, sorry to some and THANK GOD to others. One-shot HitsuHina. Songfic to " sick in love".

i do not own bleacg or the song the song is 'sick in love' by gwen staffanie!

1. Sick in love

"miss. Hinamori you must eat!" one of the blonde maids yelled to the women in her twenties.

" I don't want to!' she said rolling over in her bed so she was facing the wall.

" miss I know being sick is not fun but you have to eat to keep you're metabolism up." the maid said trying to force an apple her way.

Momo just kept her face to the wall and denied her request for her to eat.

The maid stood up from the pink canopied bed and brushed off her skirt to leave the room.

Right before the maid could leave the room Momo grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to her " you know, you can always call Dr. Hitsuguya so he can see what's wrong with me." Momo said with her coffee brown eyes showing such innocence.

The maid stood still for a minute still trying to register and then a gleam of excitement rose In her eyes " yes that is a great idea miss. Hinamori, I shall call him right away!" the maid said hurrying out of the room.

_Baby I don't know when the danger came,_

_I want to find someone that I can blame,_

_Call the doctor cause I am sick in love and I cant help it._

_Baby, I'm worried about my mental state, _

_Don't know if I'll recuperate ,_

_I think it's serious, gone from bad to worse,_

_And I'm in trouble._

The vibration in his pocket indicated he needed to see who was calling.

Pressing the phone against his face "Hello"

" oh so miss. Hinamori is sick again, I'll be sure to make it over right away.

Closing his flip phone left him with a smile.

_( oh)I think I'm coming down with something,_

_( yeah) I know I'm going to need you're medicine,_

_(oh) so help me now, I'm freaking out, lover. _

_Uh oh!_

Momo had been informed that her doctor is coming over to give her a "check up.'

It made her giggle at the thought.

She got into her smallest pajama's she could find and covered them with a robe.

From downstairs she could hear the doorbell ring and the maid yelling up to her that the doctor is here.

Toshirou held his hands up to the maid standing in front of him.

" it's okay, I'll go upstairs and get her."

The doctor said walking through the doors and taking his coat off.

Turning once again to face the maid " remember it may be contagious so I need you and all the maids to leave for a couple hours.' he said starting to walk up towards the 'sick' women.

From behind him the maid bowed and ran to gather the other maids.

_This love is serious,( I know I'm in love for you.)_

_You have me seriously out of my mind, and I am so into us.(can't let anyone get hold of you)_

_Baby, baby,_

_Cause this love is seriously, serious, were seriously on It's serious._

Toshirou reached the top of the staircase to be confronted by a hallway with seven doors.

He knew exactly which one she would be in.

Hearing Toshirou's footsteps close to the door Momo stood close to it.

Once the door was opened Toshirou entered.

Momo put on a seductive face " it took you long enough, it seems I'm getting more ill every second you didn't come." she said as she walked behind him and closed the door.

Toshirou grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him , she could feel his hot breath against his neck.

He pressed his lips to her ear and whispered " get in the bed, doctors orders.!"

_Lover , you love me like no one can,_

_So if I'm crazy who could understand._

_Hurry doctor come,_

_You need to give me some,_

_You know what time it is._

_It's getting hot in here, yeah , uh huh._

_So help me now , I'm freaking out, lover, lover._

_Uh oh!!_

Momo opened the door behind her pulling him by the tie to the outside.

" you know you are not going to get me that easy _Shiro-chan _, you must give to gain." Momo said still pulling him down the stairs.

Once making it to the bottom of the linoleum floor Toshirou grabbed her and pulled her over to the wall pressing his lips to hers " why don't we give and gain and don't complain." he said pulling away and letting her slide out from his hot grip.

_This love is serious,( every girl knows I'm in love for you)_

_You have me seriously out of my mind,_

_And I am so into us, ( don't let the world get hold of you)_

_Baby your mine, _

_your seriously fine._

_And you know I can't stand how the girls all wan to be,_

_Getting all up in my face,_

_So get off of my man and don't try to mess with me,_

_Cause this love is seriously, its seriously on it's serious._

_Uh Oh, Uh OH!_

Momo used her delicate fingers to close his eyes.

She pressed her body against his chest and pushed to the couch.

" Lets play a game shall we." Momo said walking silently away.

Giggling she slipped out of the room.

Leaving Toshirou alone.

_You got me so delirious I'm under your control,_

_Point it at me if you must your arrows got me poisoned._

_Tell me what my treatment is your love has got me insane._

_My proscription is your kiss and boy you've got me wanting it._

_( s-e-r-I-o-u-s ) my prescription is your kiss and boy you've got me wanting it. ( s-e-r-I-o-u-s) and boy you've got me wanting it._

Toshirou stood up walking out to the kitchen, finding it empty.

"Momo where are you?" Toshirou yelled.

_This love is serious._

_You have me seriously out of my mind._

" I'm right here." Toshirou could hear from behind.

Slowly he backed up until he could feel her hot skin under his touch.

_And I am so into us,_

_Baby your mine, _

_Your seriously fine,_

Turning around Toshirou grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer

He pressed his cold lips to hers and silently whispered in a seductive tone "have I won?"

_You get me seriously out of my mind,_

_And I am so into us,_

_Baby you're mine,_

Still kissing Toshirou pulled her to the couch and pushed her onto it.

_Cause this love is seriously serious it's seriously on , it's serious._

Momo grabbed his face and pulled him down closer ,she could feel his breath increase along with his heartbeat.

_I'm going to need a doctor._

Sorry for it being so short!

Please review!

Thanx to some friends on here for the support,

_Just because he lives, animefreak309, Merciless Ruby, Momo 21, _

_cherry blossom Hime, and ( find out who that girl is Cori and put her name in here.)_

Holly cheese it's getting so late it's probably about midnight.

Oh well! Momo 21 or animefreak309 call me if your reading this cause I'm bored now and I'm sure I will be bored then,

You know my number!

-

o

If you wanna talk just send me an e-mail cause I'm soooooo bored and I'm really talkative,

I'm sure we can be friends!

BYE!- Kaylyn!


	2. GoodBye

I'm so so so so so so sorry it took me SOOOOOOO long to put this one, it's just with school starting I have had a lot going on!!

I promise the next chapters will come A LOT faster!!

Summary: memories, sometimes wonderful but in Momo's case it just causes pain, but each time she does something it reminds her of Toshirou, what can she do?

Rated teen, I don't know why there is nothing gross about this story?!

I'm just weird.

Well anyway the son is not mine it's by Miley Cyrus and it's called " goodbye"

Oh, and I don't own bleach!!

* * *

Momo stepped out f the shower shaking the water from her hair.

_I can honestly say, you've been on my mind since I woke up today. _

She went over to the mirror and wiped away the fog to reveal her tear streaked face.

A shower seemed to be the only thing to get it off her mind.

But apparently it didn't work.

_I look at you're photograph all the time._

She was still looking into her sad reflection when all the memories of her and Toshirou suddenly poured into her mind.

_These memories come back to life._

But instead of trying to pushed them away she savored them while they lasted.

_And I don't mind!!_

_I remember when we kissed._

Momo ran her fingers over her mouth remembering that night.

There first kiss.

Toshirou had pulled her onto the dance floor moving her to the beat.

His smile was so perfect, this night was so right, so many things were running through her mind that she didn't even notice she had moved closer to him. Close enough to feel his body heat.

The sudden stop probably meant he was where he needed to be, and turned around to see her.

Her expression told him everything, but still confusion ripped through his eyes.

But before he could ask she reached for him and grabbed his hand into hers.

She suddenly noticed what she was doing and let go, but before she could mutter a sorry she felt his lips crash into hers.

He seemed to melt into her as she wished it would never end.

But sadly it did.

_I still feel it on my lips._

Momo remembered the time he danced with her in her room.

_I remember we you danced with me with no music playing._

She couldn't help but snicker at the memory, there first dance…..

"Momo can you dance?" Toshirou asked her as she entered her room with there snacks.

"No" she answered too quickly, Toshirou ignored it ,took the snacks out of her hand and set it on her desk and started to swing her around.

She giggled but tried to participate.

They moved there bodies together becoming one.

He started to sing which made her laugh so hard until her sides hurt,

He had said something like " see anyone can be Hannah Montana" and started to sing as horrible as he could sing .

She had so much fun she lost track of time and they danced and sang horribly into the bliss of the night.

Momo wanted to relive that moment but sadly the time has left and will never once again knock on her door.

_I remember the simple things._

She tried to smile but tears came down on her face.

_I remembered till I cried._

She stopped herself to try and remember anything else.

_But the one thing I wish I'd forget,_

_The memory I want to forget …_

She cringed at the one memory she wishes she could throw out her window never to return..

_Is goodbye._

She walked out of the bathroom and entered her room to get dressed only to find the radio playing there song.

_I walked in this morning and played our song._

She walked over to turn it down but then remembered how it became the song it was…

" this song Is pretty isn't it?" Toshirou had asked her while they were in his car looking up at the stars through the opened roof.

Momo turned to look at him and she answered softly " it's not that pretty, it's all about deception isn't it?" she asked her gaze returning to the stars as the song continued.

" no the song is not pretty it's just what the song reminds me of, that's what's pretty." he said as very cool like.

" and what is that ?" Momo asked turning her brown eyes in his direction.

"it reminds me of you, because you have the lips of an angel." he said pulling her in a closer embrace.

She held tight to him and knew that this would be there song.

Momo remembered this night and started to sing the song.

_And through my tears I sang along._

Her singing turned into a choke like word as she started to cry again.

She wanted to run over and call Toshirou and hold him close again, but she thought twice about it.

_I picked up the phone and then put it down,_

_Cause I know I'm wasting my time._

_But I don't mind!!_

Momo started to calm herself as she sat there and let the memories roll over and over again in her mind.

_I remember when we kissed,_

_I still feel it on my lips._

_The time that you danced with me with no music playing._

_I remembered till I cried. But the one thing I wished I forget , _

_the memory I want to forget,_

Momo jumped a little when her cell phone rang.

_Suddenly my cell phone blowing up, with you're ring tone._

Momo presses talk and holds it to her face to speak but nothing comes out.

"Momo?" the other line asks.

_I hesitate but answer it anyway, you sound so alone._

The only thing Momo could say was " yes" and he started to speak.

But when he spoke she was surprised on what he asked.

" do you remember when we kissed? I still feel it my lips, the time that you danced with me with no music playing?" Toshirou asked softly.

He said that his biggest regret, the one that he wished she'd forget, was goodbye.

Momo was so happy he was thinking of her too all she could do was cry.

_We remembered the simple things, we talked till we cried._

" come home Momo." Toshirou said as a demand rather than a question..

She didn't hesitate, she ran until she found herself on his front porch with him waiting there with his arms open ready for her.

She jumped into his arms and shoved her face into his shoulder to muffle her cry.

"welcome home Momo!" he said happily hugging her tighter.

_Goodbye._

* * *

Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssseeeeeeeeeee review!! And yes in this story Momo and Toshirou live don the road!!

Iwill update when I have eight reviews for this chapter!! hahahahahahaha I have the POWER!!

Hahahahaha.. ….Oh I need a life!!

Oh and if you want to make friends with me or if you already know me, just email me from you're email to mine .

my email is please talk to me if u r interested to make friends!! o o


End file.
